Blinded by the Ashes
by xXxMoonlightLilyxXx
Summary: How will Ryunosuke get Chiaki back, when his lover is blinded by lies? My idea as to what should've happened during Episode 39. Ryunosuke/Chiaki. Yaoi. Rated M because possessed Chiaki couldn't keep his mouth clean. Please read and review. Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** This is a Ryunosuke/Chiaki story. In this story, they are already a couple. Plus the rest of the team is unaware of their relationship. Maybe I'll write another one about them, where it shows how they got together (at least in my eyes, there's only a thousand viewpoints on that idea). This takes place during Episode 39, so beware of spoilers… I guess… There really isn't anything in this episode that I think gives away anything. This story idea came from what I believed should've happened during the episode, when Chiaki had the ashes thrown on him. Please read and review. No flames too! **

Chapter 1:

Ryunosuke heaved out a mix of salt water and what appeared to be some bits of his breakfast from this morning, as he started to regain consciousness. He groaned as his eyes slowly opened, immediately cringing from the harsh light peeking through the trees. Taking a deep breath, the blue samurai tried to calm the immense throbbing in his head, taking several long, deep breathes so that he could slowly recompose himself. After he felt less nauseous and less like his head was about to explode like a firecracker, Ryunosuke decided to evaluate his surroundings and figure out where he was.

The calm river flowed behind the blue samurai's body, as he lied completely exhausted on the edge of the riverbed. Kotoha was lying not too far, still drenched and unconscious. The yellow samurai looked like she took a considerable amount of damage from their fight with Dayu. She had several nasty bruises on her arms and legs, and a small cut on her cheek, but thankfully nothing too serious. As for Ryunosuke he was basically in the same state as her. The only difference was a split lip and a few cuts on his back. However, it could've been much worse, and Ryunosuke was grateful that the two of them at least made it out of the fight in one piece. He continued his gaze along the trees surrounding them, and once he finished his surveillance let out a long held sigh. A frown painted his face as he took in the unfittingly peaceful scene around them.

Slowly the blue samurai sat up, his muscles screaming in protest. He clenched his stomach as a wave of nausea swept over him. Taking a moment to regain himself, Ryunosuke slowly crawled over to Kotoha. Once he was by her side he quickly started to shake her shoulder.

"Kotoha," Ryunosuke whispered, "Kotoha, wake up."

A tiny groan escaped the young girl's body, as she slowly opened her soft brown eyes. She let out several harsh coughs as she started to sit up. The blue samurai putting a hand on her back to ensure that she was alright.

"Thank goodness you're alright! Are you okay?"

Ryunosuke let out a sigh of relief as the yellow samurai gave him a nod and smiled back at him.

"Yes, I am fine. Are you?" She replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We got washed up on the riverbed here. We were pretty lucky that we survived that battle with only minor injuries. I've never seen Dayu fight with that kind of power. I'm surprised she didn't finish us off."

Kotoha nodded, but placed a comforting hand on the blue samurai's shoulder.

"Well, we're okay, and that's what's most important. Right?"

"Right!"

Ryunosuke took another quick look around, before he looked back at the young girl.

"Do you know where our Shodo Phone's are?" He asked. Kotoha gazed around as well, and discovered the small devices scattered on the ground. The two crawled over and grabbed their Shodo Phone's, quickly checking over them to make sure that they did not break from the fight. Once it was confirmed that the devices did not receive any damage the next task was introduced.

"We should contact the others," Ryunosuke said. Kotoha nodded as he started furiously punching in the numbers to contact their Lord.

"Tono, Tono are you there? Tono?!"

The ringing continued, far too long, until there was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. Ryunosuke and Kotoha looked at each other, fearing that something terrible had happened to their Lord.

"Mako-chan was with him, right?" The young girl asked. Ryunosuke nodded and quickly dialed the number for Mako.

"Mako, Mako are you there? Mako!"

The endless ringing seemed to be dawning on the two samurais once again. Both were starting to grow very worried about their comrades. Then, suddenly a familiar voice answered.

"Ryunosuke, is that you?" The two couldn't stop their smiles as the chilling fear melted from their bodies.

"Yes, it's me. Kotoha and I were calling to check on you and Tono. Are you guys alright? Is Tono alright? We tried calling him before and he didn't answer?"

"Yes, we are both fine. Takeru is fine too. He's just not in the best of moods right now. Perhaps that explains why he didn't answer your call."

There was a mix of relief and concern in Ryunosuke as he absorbed the information. Their Lord was alright, however; he was upset. Although Ryunosuke wanted to figure out what was wrong with his Tono he knew better then to push himself too far into his business, at least, for now. Kotoha grabbed the Shodo Phone from Ryunosuke and hesitantly spoke to the pink samurai.

"Mako-chan, have you heard from Chiaki and Genta?"

Ryunosuke's chest tightened as he membered that his boyfriend and the crazy gold samurai were off on their own, somewhere on the island. He quickly grabbed his Shodo Phone back from Kotoha and started screaming mindlessly into the small device.

"Mako have you heard from Chiaki? Is he alright? Where is he? Has he called you guys while we were out? He didn't call us. Oh my god what if something happened to him! What if he got attacked by the villagers? What if they are beating him with no mercy? What is they threw him off some cliff, or drowned him in the ocean, or -"

"Ryunosuke!" The pink samurai screamed. The blue samurai bit his lip as he let his comrade have a chance to speak.

"Ryunosuke, calm down. I know you're worried, but I assure you screaming in my ear will not solve anything… and, no. I haven't heard from Chiaki or Genta. It's been awhile since they've checked in, now that I think about it."

Ryunosuke gasped, his palms clenching the ends of his blue shirt in concern. Chiaki, his dear boyfriend, might be in danger. He could be hurt, crying, bleeding, dying, or worse…all the above! There was no time to waste. Before Kotoha could get a chance to speak to the pink samurai Ryunosuke eagerly replied.

"We'll find them. You and Tono continue on. We'll all meet up with you as soon as we can."

"Okay, I'll send you guys the coordinates of the last place they contacted me at. Be careful and call me if anything happens," replied Mako, and with that she hung up and left Ryunosuke and Kotoha to fulfill their mission.

Ryunosuke stood up firmly, his muscles screaming as they twisted in protest. But, the blue samurai ignored the pain, refusing it to keep him from reaching his loved one. He needed to find Chiaki, hold him in his arms and refuse to let go until he was positive that he was safe. This crazy, bloody thirty island was not going to stop him from reaching him. Meanwhile, Kotoha was staring at Ryunosuke with a confused, but concerned look on her face. She sighed as she carefully picked herself up off the ground, taking a moment to make sure that her legs would allow her to hold the position. Once both samurais were standing, Ryunosuke kept his gaze on the woods as he spoke in a deep voice.

"Kotoha, let's go!"

Kotoha was startled; she never heard the blue samurai voice sound so serious before. It didn't sound like his voice at all.

Ryunosuke mentally slapped himself as he realized that he startled the yellow samurai. He didn't mean to come off so intense. He couldn't help it though. His boyfriend was in danger. Chiaki was literally his world, and he couldn't live with himself is something happened to him, while he could've done something to prevent it. Ryunosuke smacked himself one more time before he looked back at the yellow samurai.

"Sorry Kotoha… I didn't mean to…"

The young girl shook her head.

"No it's fine Ryunosuke, don't worry."

The older boy sighed and nodded. Then, looking back at the woods, he started sprinting towards Chiaki and Genta's last location. The yellow samurai quickly followed close behind.

The two samurai dashed through the forest. Although the land was covered in uneven terrain, rocks, and fallen trees Ryunosuke was gaining incredible speed. Kotoha was shocked seeing her friend racing with swiftness that she didn't know he possessed. She struggled to keep up with him as they made their way out of the forest, and approached their destination.

'_Chiaki, I coming!' _

**Please read and review! Arigatou! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** On to chapter 2! I honestly consider getting this far a major accomplishment. Seeing how I tend to suck with updating stories, sorry to those who are still waiting for those. It's my senior year and things are crazy! Ah! Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I really hope I was able to write the Shinkenger's personalities well. I feel like that has always been a weakness of mine, matching character's personalities. No one's ever complained about that, but I don't know. Maybe it's just me, or not. Anyways, I really tried to get their personalities down in this chapter. Because I'm a perfectionist freak… uuuuuuhhhhh… Anyways! Please read and review! Yes, reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you!**

**Oh! By the way! The way I wrote Ryunosuke in this story is how I interpreted what I think he would be like if he was in a relationship with Chiaki/in this situation. He… may seem… a little out of character to some… I don't know. I guess let me know if it sounds like that to you. However, this is my opinion, so not too much hate please. Only lovely advice! **

Chapter 2:

In a matter of minutes, Ryunosuke and Kotoha arrived at the path where Chiaki and Genta had disappeared. Both looked around, but saw no sign of where the two could've gone. At this point the blue samurai was beyond the stages of worry, and was now in full out panic mode. He looked around frantically, trying to find something, anything that would aid him in finding his boyfriend. Ryunosuke started searching desperately behind bushes, in trees, under rocks. He even dug in the dirt for a while, because at the moment if anything could reveal itself to be a possible clue to finding his boyfriend, he was going to get it.

Kotoha was searching along the path, but kept glancing up at the blue samurai, growing more and more concerned for the poor guy. She had never seen him act like this before. The yellow samurai wasn't exactly sure what was causing the older boy's strange behavior, but she had an idea that they had something to do with Chiaki.

As she continued grazing her hands upon the ground she felt something. She lifted her hand up and realized that it was covered in specks of dust…

'_Dust... No, this isn't dust. It's too thick.'_ Kotoha thought to herself.

The yellow samurai rubbed the mysterious substance between her fingertips and took a quick sniff. The substance was gray like dust, but it had a strange burned smell to it. Kotoha gasped, as the clues came together.

"Ryunosuke!" She cried frantically.

Kotoha looked around, but didn't see the blue samurai anywhere in sight. Suddenly, the rustling of leaves drew her attention above, just in time before Ryunosuke decided to make an entrance. The yellow samurai stepped out of the way, as the older boy landed on the ground. He groaned as he lied on the gravel for a moment, after making such an embarrassing scene.

"Ryunosuke! Are you okay?!" The yellow samurai screamed as she kneeled down beside him. The blue samurai looked up at her, and quickly sat up while brushing the leaves off his shirt, as if the awkward moment never happened.

"Yes, absolutely, not hurting at all!" Ryunosuke chimed, before he turned to other way to let out a small whimper as he held onto his throbbing arm.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't disappear on me. I was beginning to worry. I think I found something,"

Ryunosuke immediately turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Really?! What did you find Kotoha?! Show me!" The blue samurai screamed, as he shook the poor girl by her shoulders.

"R-Ryunosuke!" The yellow samurai stammered. Ryunosuke stopped shaking the poor girl and immediately sat across from her, bowing in apology but also begging to hear the news. Kotoha smiled at the poor guy, feeling rather bad for him for being so concerned about Chiaki. For whatever the reason may be. She then pointed down towards the ground.

"Look," she said.

Ryunosuke looked down and saw nothing but the old path. Then he took a closer look and almost gasped in horror as his eyes fixated on several patches of gray ash scattered upon the ground. He reached his hand out shakily a grabbed some of the substance in his hand, only to be confirmed his worst fears.

"This is…" the blue samurai began, but lost his voice from the complete shock of their finding. Kotoha nodded slowly, and sadly gazed at him.

"Yes Ryunosuke. It's ash, probably the same kind that was used on the islanders, that made them go mad."

Ryunosuke clenched the foul substance within his fist as he took a shaky breath.

"Do you think… Do you think this has anything to do with Chiaki's disappearance?"

"I don't know, but it is a clue. I guess we just have to find Chiaki and Genta and see for ourselves."

Ryunosuke stared at the ground, as he tried to pull all his thoughts together. He wouldn't believe what might've happened to Chiaki. He refused. Then, suddenly, a powerful breeze blew from behind the two samurai as a maniacal laugh exposed a vicious demon.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong Shinkengers. Did you finally figure out what has happened to your pathetic friends?" The malicious creature grinned.

"Akumaro! What have you done with Chiaki?" Ryunosuke screamed. Kotoha flinched at the nasty tone in the blue samurai's voice, while Akumaro's laughter on grew.

"Oh? I guess you didn't figure it out. Well, that's no surprise. You humans were always rather slow when it came to figuring things out."

Ryunosuke clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth in sheer anger. Kotoha grabbed onto his shoulders, as if sensing the unnerving anger building in the blue samurai. If the yellow samurai hadn't held him back so firmly Ryunosuke would've most definitely charged at Akumaro. He would've unleashed his sword and pierce it right through his skull.

"What did you do to him!?" Ryunosuke screamed. Akumaro laughed louder, as if trying to provoke the fuming samurai to try and come after him. After a while, his laughter came to a cease, and he gazed back at the two samurai.

"I'll tell you blue boy, but not because it'll help you. Only because it'll show you how hopeless the situation you and your comrades are in is."

Akumaro grinned at the two before he spoke again.

"Your green and gold friends were getting too involved in my plans. So, I sprinkled a little ash on them to teach them a lesson. They're probably out indulging in the blood bath that is unfolding on this lovely island. Or, even better, perhaps they ran into some wild citizens that proved to be too much for them…"

"Shut up!" Ryunosuke screamed.

Kotoha was literally trying to act as an anchor to the furious blue samurai, as he continuously tried to break free from her. But, she knew better that if Ryunosuke got loose while he was in this angry, unfocused state he would be shot down in an instant.

"There's nothing you can do for you friends. They are mindless, blood thirsty savages running around an endless battlefield. You'll be lucky to find their corpses by the end of all this. Or even better, you'll meet them in Hell once I'm through with you."

Akumaro then turned around, his back facing the two before he let out a 'disappointed' sigh.

"Unfortunately, I have a job to get back to. I believe your pesky Lord and that pink girl are getting rather close, and I can't have them ruining my wonderful plan. I'll return once I'm through with them. Until then, try not to get into trouble."

With that the malicious demon, once again, laughed as he disappeared without a trace. Kotoha let go of Ryunosuke, her arms feeling unbearably sore after clinging onto the older boy for so long. Ryunosuke fell to the ground on his hands and knees. At first all he did was stay there breathing heavily, then he punched the ground and hastily stood up. He turned to Kotoha with a determined and almost… dark stare. The look sent shivers down the young girl's spine.

"Kotoha, you go look for Genta. Your origami can probably sense his Mojikara. Find him. I'm going to look for Chiaki. Contact me if anything happens."

The yellow samurai only nodded, as her blue comrade turned around. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then pulled his origami out of his pocket. The graceful, blue dragon revealed itself to his partner, followed by a tiny roar. Ryunosuke looked at it determinedly.

"Find Chiaki, my dear friend."

With that the dragon floated up from the blue samurai's palm. It turned it various directions for a while before it released a high pitched roar and flew towards the harbor, Ryunosuke sprinting not far behind.

Kotoha was left standing, as she watched her friend disappear in the distance. She continued to stare until he was completely gone, before releasing a shaky sigh. She then took out her own origami and let the sweet, yellow ape reveal itself to her. The small creature releasing a worried cry as it sensed the concern in the yellow samurai. Kotoha let a smile spread on her face as she pet her cute friend.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She looked off into the distance once again before looking down at the yellow origami.

"It's Ryunosuke I'm worried about."

With that the yellow samurai kindly asked the tiny ape to guide her to Genta. The yellow origami repeated the same action as Ryunosuke's dragon had earlier before it jumped off her hand and ran towards the forest. Kotoha sighed, and followed her tiny friend.

**Whoo! I'm on a roll! Please read and review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****Alright, never thought I'd say this, but "Welcome to Chapter 3!" This is officially a good day for me! **** Unless I get a bunch of hate messages from this story… Uhh… Anyways, Chiaki will finally make an appearance in this chapter. I find it rather funny how a five chapter story that has taken me days to write would be like a 5-10 minute scene on the actual show. Seven days compared to five minutes… That's the magic of television people! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!**

Chapter 3:

Ryunosuke looked around the harbor that his dragon origami had guided him to. The place seemed completely deserted. There was nothing but abandoned streets and boats, and the occasional debris. Although the place looked uninhabited the blue samurai knew that his boyfriend was hiding somewhere amongst the wreckage.

The blue origami was slowly guiding him along the walkway. While the little creature kept flying forward, Ryunosuke took the chance to revisit everything that had happened so far.

_'I really messed up,'_ he thought.

Ryunosuke and Chiaki had been going out for quite a while, and needless to say Cupid had shoved all his arrows up the two samurai's asses. The boys were crazy in love over each other. However, they were very guarded about their relationship. When the two decided to commit to being a couple, both agreed to not exploiting it, because they were too afraid that their relationship would break the bonds they made with their team. Sure, the two trusted their comrades a lot, but still there was the risk of denial due to their sexual preferences. Gay relationships weren't exactly supported by the samurai way of life. Even though there was no proof of homophobia in the Shiba household, both decided that it was better to be safe than sorry.

But, that didn't stop the two from enjoying their relationship. Although their love was private, it was strong. The two samurai did numerous things together, so that their romance wouldn't fade away from all the chaos that went on.

Dates were big events that the two always enjoyed. They constantly snuck out late at night to have their annual evenings together.

Sometimes they would go to a movie where Ryunosuke would cry over some sappy scene where a couple would confess their love, kiss, and live happily ever after. All while Chiaki would stuff his face with popcorn and the large slushy the two always shared.

Other times, they would go to the arcade, where Chiaki would make a fool out of the blue samurai by beating him at every game imaginable. Where Chiaki lacked in samurai skills, he made up for in kicking his ass in the virtual world. Although one time the blue samurai did do a pretty good job with a dance game, where he earned enough tickets to buy his boyfriend a little stuffed bear. It was a stupid prize, yes, but Ryunosuke knew it was worth it. Because when he passed Chiaki's room one night he couldn't help but smile when he saw the green samurai cradling the soft gift in his arms.

Once Ryunosuke planned a picnic in a beautiful garden near town. It was a perfect time because the nights were warm and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. He had the kurokos unknowingly help him pull a meal together for him and his boyfriend. That night the two were able to enjoy rice balls, vegetable stir fry, miso soup, and a delicious dessert of mint chocolate chip ice cream. But, by far the best part of the night was when they were gazing up at the stars together, and a chilly spring breeze began to blow. It made it the perfect occasion for cuddling up together to keep each other warm.

Suddenly, the little dragon origami released a tiny roar, which snapped the blue samurai out of his daze. He paused, and then was guided in another direction by the tiny creature. After a moment of walking he fell back into his silent daze. He started to smile as he remembered the small, sweet parts of their relationship. And he couldn't help but chuckle as he started recapping the most 'interesting' side to his and Chikai's relationship, sex.

Ryunosuke remembered how difficult it was between the two when it came to the sexual side of their relationship. When Chiaki first brought up the idea, Ryunosuke almost choked to death on his tea. It wasn't that his boyfriend asked him in a public place, or that what he said was embarrassing, but that fact that he randomly asked the blue samurai, "So, when are we going to fuck," really caught him off guard. Of course, the question needed an answer, and needless to say it wasn't a simple one. When you shared a house with four other samurai, a strict master and hundreds of kurokos running around, it wasn't easy to get that special alone time.

Until that day came, in its place the two snuck some affectionate moments together. They shared kisses when they would be walking home from a battle, while trailing behind the others. The occasional physical contact was saved for when they were out of the Shiba house. But, sometimes they got desperate, and by 'they' he means Chiaki. One time the team was in a restaurant eating some stir fry in celebration of Jii's birthday, when Chiaki suggests a "bathroom stop." Ryunosuke had gaffed at the idea at the time, and instead of meeting his boyfriend's needs he instead went back to stuffing his face with rice. Needless to say, it took a while for the two to reach the next stage.

The first time they actually had sex was when they spent the night at Chiaki's house. His father was out of town, and of course his naughty little lover wouldn't allow him to pass up the opportunity. When they had entered Chiaki's bedroom the two samurai stayed in the tiny space the rest of the night. And that night revealed a lot of things to Ryunosuke, things that nobody else knew and ever would know about the green samurai.

He learned that Chiaki was full of sensitive spots, his neck, his nipples, his thighs, and especially his ass. The older boy learned that one squeeze on that sensitive spot would earn him a loud moan from his lover.

Also, he found it rather funny how Chiaki liked him in control when it came to their love making. Yes, the crazy green samurai loved Ryunosuke in charge. Apparently the blue samurai was a seducing master. He could make the green samurai hard with just a look, make him melt in his arms with just a touch, and one kiss could make him writhe and burn with infinite passion. Even though he never had any experience with sex up until that point, but the older boy didn't tell his boyfriend that.

Though what struck Ryunosuke most of all about their sex life was how vulnerable Chiaki could really to be. Undoubtedly, the green samurai was brave, creative, and rather reckless in battle, but when it came to seeing the deeper side of his life there was a fragile side that made Ryunosuke vow to never allow any harm to come upon him.

However, looking at their relationship as a whole the blue samurai couldn't help but feel immensely grateful to have the crazy boy in his life. The green samurai was his world, and although his duty was for his Lord, his devotion was for Chiaki. He always made him laugh, enjoy life's pleasures, and even bring the so called 'odd' side out of him more than anyone. While he always helped him catch up in his training, made him laugh, and acted as his protector. Chiaki made Ryunosuke's life complete.

"Chiaki," Ryunosuke whispered.

That is why the blue samurai was so concerned with him today. If something were to happen to Chiaki, if he were to lose him, he would never ever forgive himself. He would fail as a comrade, as a samurai, but more importantly as a lover. It explains why he had so many slips today with the whole relationship secret. Chiaki hasn't been in this sort of danger before and he was confused, scared, and vulnerable… Ryunosuke just had to find him and bring him back.

Once again, a tiny roar from the tiny dragon snapped the blue samurai out of his daze. However, this time the blue origami was flying back towards him. Ryunosuke held his hand out and the creature swiftly folded up back in his palm. He looked down at his friend in concern.

"What's wrong boy?"

Ryunosuke looked forward, but didn't see anything in sight, nothing explaining why his tiny friend flew back to him. Then it hit him, perhaps he found Chiaki. A smile grew on the blue samurai's face at just the mere thought of seeing his boyfriend again. He stuffed the origami in his pocket and started calling out to his lover.

"Chiaki! Chiaki are you there? Chiaki! Come on it's me! If you are here please come out!"

Ryunosuke gazed around but there was no sign of his boyfriend. He bit his lip, but he refused to give up.

"Chiaki! Chiaki! Chiaki!"

The blue samurai looked around, and still no sign of him. He started to feel as though he would never find him. Then, an odd sensation fell over him. He recognized this feeling, one that put all of Ryunosuke's senses on high alert. It was a tense, sharp feeling that made the blue samurai anxious. There was somebody behind him. The person wasn't close. He assumed that the stranger was a good distance away, seeing how if he wasn't he probably would've been attacked already. Ryunosuke couldn't tell who it was. There was some strange aura radiating off of the person, but he couldn't identify it. It felt somewhat like that of the Gedoushu, and yet it wasn't. He felt the need to unleash his sword and prepare to defend himself, without bringing upon any harm to the individual. No matter who or what was behind him it was dangerous, and it needed to be stopped.

Ryunosuke grasped his Shodo Phone, and pressed a button which revealed his prized weapon in his hand. He grasped it firmly, and took a deep breath. Then, he spun around and naturally paused to get a look at his opponent. It was only then that Ryunosuke's eyes grew wide, his palms barely keeping hold of his sword. His heart pounded wildly and he blood froze at the sight of the person in front of him.

"Chiaki…" he gasped.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my mindless, melodramatic boyfriend," the green samurai sneered. Ryunosuke was speechless. The sight of his boyfriend standing a few feet away from him, his sword grasped tightly in his hand. Seeing him should've been an overwhelming relief, but instead he felt his heart sink as he stared at the cold, hate filled eyes of his lover.

"What's the matter Ryunosuke? Are you surprised to see me? You've only seen my face a million times. I hate to break it to you, but nothing's really changed… However, I can't say the same for you."

"Chiaki, no…"

"You know it's funny. I knew the second you showed up that you would draw your sword on me. That you would plan to attack me, probably kill me when I least suspected it. It's no surprise now really; it's just typical behavior of a wretched Gedoushu."

"Chiaki, please listen to me."

"No! Don't even think about trying to talk some kind of sense into me. I should've known that you've been working for the Gedoushu all along. Helping Akumaro in his schemes and trying to turn this world into a living hell. You pulled a pretty good act. Oh yes you did. Who would've ever thought the most loyal samurai of us all would be a traitor? You fooled everybody, even me, but that was my mistake. I should've known better."

"Chiaki, listen to me. You're not yourself. You got hit with the ash. Remember? You need to come to your senses. Please just -"

"Shut up Ryunosuke! Shut up! I don't care what you have to say. Not anymore. Now that I know the truth I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me. I thought you loved me, really cared about me, but no. You lied!"

The green samurai sighed and let his hand graze the edge of his blade as Ryunosuke absorbed the words.

"Do you know what heartbreak feels like Ryunosuke? Huh?! It feels like my whole body was made of glass, and it just got shattered by the truth. I feel like I've fallen apart. Like I'm drowning in my body, all alone, with no one to pull me back up. It fucking hurts!"

Ryunosuke felt crushed by the words that were coming out of his lover's mouth. He knew what he was saying wasn't true, but the pain in his voice made it so hard not to believe him.

"Chiaki, you don't understand! I love-"

"Stop! Don't even say it! Don't say anything! I don't want to hear it!" The green samurai screamed. Then, he lifted up his sword and spun the green disk, unleashing a whirlwind of green leaves encompassing his blade. Ryunosuke flinched at the sight of his lover, as he lifted his sword.

"I'm going to make you pay Ryunosuke! For everything that you've done to me! You are not my lover. You are a fucking bastard, and I'm going to send you where all your kind deserve to go, to hell!"

And with that, Chiaki charged.

**Welcome to the story Chiaki! It only took ya three chapters to get here. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to show some depth with the relationship of Ryunosuke and Chiaki, but I don't know how that worked out… I don't know if it felt too out of place or not… Let me know! Please read and review and I will continue writing. Whoo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Time for chapter 4! I don't know what to write in this note… Uh, read, review, and enjoy? Yeah, that works.**

Chapter 4:

Ryunosukescreamed for Chiaki to stop, as the green samurai ran closer and closer, but he quickly discovered that yelling was pointless. The young boy reached the blue samurai and started mindlessly thrashing his sword at him. Ryunosuke easily dodged the attacks, since Chiaki's enraged state made his sword skills clumsier than usual.

"Chiaki stop!" Ryunosuke pleaded, but all he got in return was another slash aimed at his head.

The blue samurai did not want to fight his lover, but if he didn't then Chiaki could seriously hurt him. Even though Ryunosuke was more skilled then him, Chiaki was unpredictable in his current state. He released a pained sigh as he jumped back from another strike. He had no choice but to fight the green samurai. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but at this point he had very little options hanging in his favor. The blue samurai picked up his sword. Chiaki grinned as Ryunosuke stood in front of him, armed and ready.

"I knew you'd reveal your true self. Get ready to die Ryunosuke!"

The sound of swords clashing broke the silence of the deserted area. The two samurai were now engaged in a heated battle. Ryunosuke was blocking all of the green samurai's attacks. Chiaki grew furious at how easily the blue samurai was absorbing his assaults. He jumped away from the older man and spun his secret disk.

"Shikenmaru! Kogarashi no mai!"

A twister of glowing green leaves appeared before the green samurai. Ryunosuke tensed as the vortex flew towards him. Quickly he grabbed his secret disk and counterattacked.

"Shikenmaru! Suiryuu no mai!"

A crescent of glowing blue water released itself from the blue samurai. The two attacks collided viciously, but both sides were even. Ryunosuke glanced over at the ocean and gained an idea. He took his sword and spun it again, only this time he aimed it at the water.

"Shikenmaru! Suiryuu no mai!" He screamed again.

This time a surging vortex appeared, roaring with immense power. Ryunosuke glanced over at Chiaki, who was currently frozen in place out of complete shock. The blue samurai took a shaky breath before pointing his sword towards his lover. The twister swelled from the vast water and merged with the current attack, immediately canceling out the green samurai's. The remaining waves sneaked their way towards the young boy and swiftly knocked him to the ground. Chiaki groaned and coughed up some of the water, as he slowly stood up.

"You think that's going to finish me off Ryunosuke! You're crazy if you thought it would!" He screamed.

Ryunosuke grasped his sword as the green samurai charged at him again. This time his attacks were a lot more violent and were drawing the blue samurai back. Ryunosuke continued blocking the attacks as he was unknowingly being pushed towards the forest. Soon enough, trees and bushes were surrounding the two samurai. Ryunosuke was surprised to see that Chiaki had driven him into the woods. Here, the blue samurai knew that Chiaki had the advantage since he was surrounded by his element. It wasn't a big advantage, but it could be enough to determine the winner of the battle.

Chiaki flipped backwards and stood several feet from the older boy. With a sly grin he spun the secret disk once again.

"Shikenmaru! Kogarashi no mai!"

The same glowing, green twister appeared again; only this time it was fueled with immense power. The attack howled as it rushed towards the blue samurai and knocked him violently into a tree. Ryunosuke groaned as he tried to regain his breath. Meanwhile, the young boy was laughing.

"And here I thought you were the best warrior out of all of us!" He snickered.

"I'm not, Tono-sama is, but regardless of who's better I know that I have enough power to bring you back to you senses."

Ryunosuke jumped to his feet and blocked a hasty slash from his lover.

"Bring me back to my senses? I think it's you who needs to be brought back to your senses!"

Ryunosuke dodged another slash, and ran forward, the green samurai following not far behind. He wasn't sure where he was running to exactly, but deep down he sensed something up ahead, something that could give him the advantage again or at least even the odds. The blue samurai kept running, not looking back because he was certain Chiaki was following him. Soon, he heard the sound of footsteps close by and ducked just in time as a sword swept right where his head would've been.

"Bastard! Stop running and fight!"

The blue samurai refused, and dug his feet into the ground to pick up speed. Ryunosuke was sprinting at a remarkable pace, dodging trees, jumping over bushes, and turning with ease. But, even though he was at his full speed so was Chiaki, and he was right beside him. The blue samurai looked over at the determined glare his lover wore. That small glance between the two ignited a series of slashes and the swords crashing against each other once again. The two were exchanging blows as they continued running rapidly through the forest. Neither side was giving in and the intensity only increased as the fight continued.

Suddenly, the two burst out of the thicket and into the open. Both paused as they realized they were standing upon a small grassy area, with a steep cliff nearby and a furious ocean crashing below. Ryunosuke sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't have to fight in the forest anymore, and took the small moment to catch his breath.

The blue samurai then glanced over at his lover and saw that he had his sword posed and ready to strike. The dark stare still filled his eyes and it broke Ryunosuke's heart to see his boyfriend still in this pained state of mind. However, both where very exhausted from the fight and the blue samurai knew that even if they were to continue battling the clash would not be as intense. This was his change to try and speak to Chiaki, to try and get him back. The older boy lowered his sword and looked at the green samurai in front of him.

'_It's now or never,'_ he thought.

"Chiaki, we need to talk."

The green samurai frowned and dashed over to strike at him, but his movement was slow and Ryunosuke easily dodged it. The young boy glared at him in rage.

"I told you I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

Again he tried to slash the older man, but once again the blade missed and hit the ground with a thud.

"You will hear what I have to say, whether you like it or not."

"Shut up!"

Endless, clumsy slashes were thrown at Ryunosuke, but although he was tired he was still capable of dodging each strike without fail. In fact, the graceful movements were slowly helping the blue samurai regain his strength, and slowly he started to recover himself. Chiaki, on the other hand, was only tiring himself out more and more with his clumsy attacks. The green samurai paused as he gasped for air, his body finally taking the toll of the long battle. Ryunosuke looked down at him sympathetically.

"You always had a short temper," he sighed.

Chiaki growled and lunged at him, hitting the ground soon after.

"And you always had a big fat ego," he hissed.

"You need to calm down Chiaki, and allow me to explain."

"Explain? Explain what? There's nothing to explain. You left us, you betrayed us, you betrayed me! You chose the path of the Gedoushu and that's unforgivable. Now I'm choosing mine, and that's revenge!"

"Listen Chiaki, I don't know what that ash has done to you, but I assure you that fighting for revenge against me is not going to solve anything."

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up! Shut up and listen Chiaki because the last thing I want to do is believe that I have completely lost my boyfriend!"

"You already lost me! You chose to let me go! To throw me away without even thinking about what your decision would do to me."

"I never left you, or the others, and I never joined the Gedoushu! I would never do that! You know how devoted I am to you guys! You especially should know that!"

"Yeah, I thought I did, but I was wrong!"

"No! You haven't lost me. You never did. When we became boyfriends I devoted myself to loving and protecting you, and you did the same for me. I watched your back in battles and you watched mine. Remember those times when you got hurt and I would help wrap you up at the Shiba House, and kiss your wounds at night when no one else was around."

The green samurai growled as he stood up and glared at the older boy before him.

"That was all an act! You lied to me! You made me believe that I could trust you! Just so you could tear me down!" Chiaki screamed.

"No! I love you Chiaki! So much that it hurts! You mean more to me than anything! I would fight for you! I would die for you! If you were depressed I would take you to the arcade and make a fool out of myself on every single game just to see that cheeky smile of yours again. If you were stressed about your skills as a samurai I would take you out into the courtyard in the middle of the night and help train you until you felt content. If you were hurt I would wrap you up in my arms and cradle you until the pain went away. If you felt unloved I would make love to you to show you that I love you and only you! No one else! Chiaki you mean more to me then my dancing, then my training, and even my duty as a samurai!"

Chiaki was silent as the words slowly seeped in. His body shook as the blue samurai looked at him, with his deep brown eyes.

"No," he choked, "you're lying. Even right now you are lying. That's all I can ever see you as is a liar. You're not my boyfriend, you're not my lover!"

It took every ounce of courage for the blue samurai to hold back the tears building in his glassy eyes. Even though this wasn't true, and none of this had ever happened, it still hurt to hear his lover's voice sound so broken. So defeated.

"Then let me propose this idea Chiaki. Even if everything that I had done before had been just an act, then I assure there is one thing could never have been concealed, and that is my emotions. My feelings for you are real! They always have been and always will be! You are my one and only Chiaki, and no spell or retched Gedoushu are ever going to change that."

Chiaki looked at Ryunosuke. The two staring at each other for what seemed like forever. The green samurai was trying to process all the information that had been thrown at him.

'_Ryunosuke, he's a traitor! He's a Gedoushu! He betrayed me! I should kill him, but why can't I!? He's lying, right now, about everything. Just like before! It's nothing new. So, why am I struggling so much? He's evil. He's untrustworthy, but he sounds so honest and loving…'_

Ryunosuke could see the turmoil his lover was going through by the look on his face, but he knew that if he hadn't spoken now he may've never gotten another chance to get him back. The blue samurai gazed at the young boy as he clenched his head, trying to understand everything. Then, Chiaki slowly looked up at him and Ryunosuke felt a sense of hope fill his body.

"Ryunosuke…" Chiaki whispered. The blue samurai felt his heart leap out of his body and explode like a thousand fireworks. His Chiaki…his Chiaki was back. A huge smile spread across his face as he quickly nodded. As he took a step forward a fireball exploded between them, knocking both of them off their feet and landing hard on the ground. Ryunosuke looked up and saw a group of Nanashis and two Sakamatas appearing from out of the forest. The vile creatures growled and hissed as they approached them. The older boy looked over at his lover, to see if he was okay, only to see a shaking figure with a sword clenched in his hands. The green samurai slowly turned towards Ryunosuke, his dark eyes meeting his.

"Lair," he choked.

Ryunosuke shook his head viciously. This couldn't be happening.

"No! Chiaki no! I didn't lie! You got to believe me! Please!" He begged.

"You sent them didn't you? Attacking my mind with those fucking lies, so that when they came they could kill me without any problem. Am I right!?"

"No Chiaki!" Ryunosuke screamed.

"I knew you were a liar! A big fucking liar! You…you… YOU BASTARD!"

Then Ryunosuke's heart shattered and the Gedoushu charged.

**You guys probably thought that Chiaki was finally going to come to his senses here right! Haha WRONG! hehe… Welp! Get ready for the next chapter! Please read and review! Reviews are nice! XxXMoonlightLilyxXx Going Forth! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author' Note:**** I love Ryunosuke/Chiaki, and I really hope that this story wasn't all for nothing and people will actually read and enjoy it. So, to prove me wrong please read and review!**

Chapter 5:

Ryunosuke felt like his heart had been viciously slashed into pieces, as Chiaki glared at him with his dark eyes. The green samurai then stood up and charged at the oncoming Gedoushu. Ryunosuke punched the ground before he pushed himself up and ran after the young boy.

The two began battling the vile water demons, swords slashing flesh and kicks knocking the creatures down one by one. Ryunosuke stayed focus on the battle at hand, but inside he felt so lost. He felt like the one chance he had to get his lover back was taken away. He might've lost him, for good.

_'No,'_ he thought, _'it can't end like this!'_

The blue samurai gazed over at Chiaki as the green samurai fought furiously against the Nanashis. The young boy was completely lost in the fight, unaware of the unstable state he was in. Ryunosuke sighed sadly. Was it too late to save his lover?

Suddenly, the older man noticed a Nanashi approaching Chiaki from behind. The green samurai was too focused on the group in front of him, and was failing to notice the oncoming threat. The Nanashi raised its blade and that was when the blue samurai sprinted towards him.

"No!" Ryunosuke screamed.

Chiaki looked back just as the blade came down upon him, just as it was about to impale him a golden blade collided with the jagged weapon. Ryunosuke screamed as he pushed the Nanashi's sword away from the green samurai and slashed the creature in the chest. He looked back the green samurai with concern. Chiaki looked back at him, a confused look stuck on his face. Then he shook his head and glared back at the Ryunosuke.

"Stop with the act Ryunosuke! I've already seen the truth!"

With that he turned around and returned to annihilating the remaining Nanashi. Ryunosuke frowned, but determinedly gripped his sword.

_'No, it's not over. I still got a shot. I can still get him back. No, I will get him back! I swear on it!'_

Then, the older boy charged back into the battle.

Chiaki slashed two unsuspecting Nanashis and Ryunosuke finished the last one with a sword through its head. As the last one fell to the ground the blue samurai glanced up at the scowl emanating from his lover. The older boy clenched his jaw as the unsettling silence continued between the two.

"Go," Chiaki hissed. Ryunosuke stared at him intensely before replying.

"No, I'm not leaving. Not without you."

"I told you to stop the act already! I made it very clear not too long ago that you had planned on ambushing with a bunch of Gedoushu!"

"No! I never planned that! I was just as surprised as you! I had no idea that they would show up!"

Chiaki snickered.

"Again with the lies! When will you stop already!?"

"When you realize that I was never lying to you and that everything I told you before the attack by the Gedoushu was true!"

"Bullshit! I'm sick of all this! Just leave me alone!"

"No! I told you I'm not leaving without you!"

"Well, good luck with that cause I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Why don't you see that I just want to help you!? I want to help turn you back to normal! I want to end your suffering Chiaki!"

"You 'saving' me is not going to end my suffering. Your dead carcass lying in front of me will!"

"Chiaki! Please believe me! My emotions are real! They were never an act!"

"Of course they were! Just like everything else!"

"What about when I saved you from almost getting killed back there?! Did you think that was an act too!?"

"Probably! Why should I believe that act was done out of care?"

"Because it was!"

"No! I didn't need your help! I could've taken all those Gedoushu all on my own!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really! I could kill all those Nanashis and Sakamatos blind folded!"

"Oh yeah!? Well… wait… the Sakamatos… I didn't see them anywhere during the battle. Did you...?"

Silence fell upon the two, causing the older boy to get concerned.

"Then… where-"

Suddenly, two Sakamatos jumped out from behind the trees, snarling menacingly. The two samurai turned and came face to face with the vicious beasts. Then, the Sakamatos opened their large mouths and released two scorching fireballs. They flew strait at Chiaki. The green samurai released an agonizing cry as the attacks hit him. He flew backwards, landing hard on the ground, clenching his body in pain.

"Chiaki!"

The blue samurai sprinted over to his lover. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms protectively around Chiaki's waist. He cradled him close to his chest, as one of his hands reached to lift up the young boy's shirt. He gasped, Chiaki's chest and abdomen were severely burned and he was bleeding. The blue samurai threw off his jacket and pressed it firmly to his lover's wound. He brushed his hand against the young boy's cheek as his heart shattered at the agony and fear filled within Chiaki's eyes.

On the other hand, the green samurai wanted to protest at all this. He wanted to push back, to run away, but he couldn't. He was in too much pain to move. His chest was burning and his abdomen was starting to feel wet from the blood. His breaths were short and raspy. It was as if his whole body was encompassed in flames. Chiaki tried to ignore the older boy's actions and focused on staying conscious.

The creatures started snickering maniacally at the two samurai. They opened their mouths again, their throats glowing with embers. Ryunosuke looked back just in time, as two more fireballs were released. The blue samurai took his sword and knocked the two attacks away. The creatures growled before opening their jaws again. Again, two fireballs were released. This time the blue samurai blocked one successfully, but the other attack knocked his sword out of his hand. The weapon fell several feet away, leaving Ryunosuke defenseless.

The Sakamatos grinned menacingly, before they opened their flaming jaws. As the two flaming attacks were released Ryunosuke ducked down and shielded Chiaki's body with his own. The fireballs missed the two above and the older boy heard the demons growl angrily at them.

Ryunosuke kept his body over his lover's, staying firm but visibly shaking from the anger building up within. The fact that the Gedoushu had the nerve to directly attack Chiaki in his current state was unforgivable. He looked at the repulsive demons and gritted his teeth. His eyes piercing the beasts like swords.

Then, the blue samurai looked back at Chiaki in his fragile state. He bent down and kissed his sweaty forehead before gently lying him down. Chiaki glanced at him. As Ryunosuke started to stand up the green samurai unconsciously grabbed his wrist. The older boy froze. He looked down at his boyfriend, and saw… fear in his eyes.

The young boy couldn't explain what caused him to reach out to him. He was still too weak to speak, but even though he was supposed to feel anger and hate towards the older boy, deep down he didn't want him to leave. He looked up at the blue samurai with almost a pleading look on his face. Ryunosuke took Chiaki's hand and cradled it tenderly. Then, he gently pressed his lips upon the soft skin and rubbed his thumb comfortingly upon it, before setting it back down on his lover's chest.

Then, he stood up. His fists were clenching, to the point where they were white. He turned around and glared at the Sakamatos.

"You are going to pay for that Gedoushu. You hear me? You are going to pay for that! Nobody hurts my Chiaki!"

Then, he charged. The blue samurai grabbed his sword from the ground and ran between the Sakamatos. He spun around and swung his sword at the beasts. The two creatures dodged the blade, but Ryunosuke took the moment to catch one off guard. He jumped forward and impaled the demon through the chest. The Sakamatos released a hellish shriek as it fell to the ground. The next creature ran towards him from behind. The blue samurai jumped up and flipped over the beast, landing behind it. He took his sword and clenched his finger around the secret disk.

"Shikenmaru! Suiryuu no mai!" Ryunosuke screamed.

The sword glowed with blue streaks of water. The vortex grew upon his blade, before the older boy released the attack strait at the demon. The attack collided with tremendous force, knocking the snarling creature into the air and exploding seconds later. The blue samurai stood still as he gazed at the ground, slowly catching his breath. As he released one last shaky breath, Ryunosuke heard a twig snap from behind.

"Ah!"

'_Chiaki…'_

The older boy whipped around and his eyes fell upon a growling Sakamato.

'_Shit, that's right… there were three of them…' _Ryunosuke thought.

The river demon shrieked as it opened its jaw. Ryunosuke felt his heart sink as the beast's mouth ignited with flames. The blue samurai frantically spun his secret disk again.

"Shikenmaru! Suiryuu no mai!" He screamed.

The water vortex appeared again and the blue samurai threw it at the Sakamato, but it was too late. By the time the attack destroyed the beast the flaming orb was already shot. The fireball hit the ground right in front of Chiaki, launching him into the air. The young boy screamed as he flew over the cliff.

"Chiaki no!"

**Cliffhanger! You know you all love them. One more chapter to go! Do you like the story? Let me know. Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Last chapter! OMG! I'm happy and sad about this! I'm happy because I finally finished a multi chapter story for the first time! Ever! But, I'm sad it's over. Guess that means I just have to write more stories! :D But, I think I'll do some smaller ones for a while, at least until things calm down in my life… aka SCHOOL! Bleh! Let me know if you enjoyed this story! Also, if you have any ideas for some Ryunosuke/Chiaki stories let me know! Perhaps I'd be interested in writing them! **** Just message me. Other than that, please read and review! Thank you!**

Chapter 6:

Ryunosuke didn't think as he hurled himself over the edge of the cliff. He used the edge to launch himself down the cliff. Luckily, Chiaki hadn't fallen too far by the time his feet left the ground, and the cliff was rather high. Although, if the blue samurai did not reach his lover in time that factor could turn out to be a very bad thing. Ryunosuke soared through the air as he reached for the green samurai. Chiaki weakly reached out and soon latched hands with the older boy. The blue samurai instantly pulled his boyfriend to his chest and clutched him tightly.

Then, he took out his Shodo Phone and started frantically writing, as they came closer and closer to the water.

間欠泉

_Geyser_

The older boy flipped the symbol around and the characters started to glow. Suddenly the glowing symbols flew down to the ocean and the sea began to bubble. Then, a giant geyser exploded from the ocean.

"Hang on," Ryunosuke whispered.

The blue samurai tucked his head and spun around, so his feet were facing down. Before, the geyser hit his feet and shot the two up. Ryunosuke gazed up as the water vortex flew the two up towards the cliff. The older boy cradled the green samurai in his arms, as he held him bridal style on the way up.

Chiaki grasped onto Ryunosuke's shirt and looked up at the blue samurai's face. The green samurai felt the familiar burning anger in the pit of his stomach, but another feeling was there. One that was more powerful than the hate he felt before. It felt… warm. He felt…safe of all things while he was being held by the blue samurai. Chiaki wanted to look into it more, and try to decipher what was going on, but he was too tired. So, he buried his face into Ryunosuke's chest and closed his eyes. The green samurai did not realize the smile that appeared on the older boy's face, as the water carried them to safety.

Once they reached the top, Ryunosuke jumped off the geyser and the vast spout vanished. The blue samurai walked away from the cliff before he looked down at the young boy curled up in his arms. He smiled warmly at the sight.

"Chiaki," he whispered, "Chiaki."

The green samurai peeked from out of the soft fabric.

"It's okay. We're safe now."

Chiaki didn't respond. He only kept his face buried in the blue samurai's shirt. Ryunosuke decided to settle with his lover's silent response. Slowly, and carefully he set the young boy on the ground. He gazed at Chiaki as he lied there, helpless and in pain. He felt so bad about everything his boyfriend had been through. The older boy couldn't imagine the pain Chiaki was experiencing both physically and mentally.

Suddenly, the green samurai sat up, crying out in anguish. Ryunosuke instantly wrapped his arms around him and embraced the young boy.

"Chiaki! Chiaki stop moving. You're in no condition to be moving. You've suffered too much damage!" The older boy begged.

Chiaki attempted to push away from the blue samurai, but his body was too sore from his injuries. He shuddered as his body started to feel cold, most likely due to the large amount of blood he lost, and he was growing concerned of the weak feeling spreading across his body.

Ryunosuke noticed the green samurai's pale face, and ragged breathing. Quickly, he laid him down upon his lap. He pulled out his Shodo Phone once again, and began drawing symbols.

応急処置

_First Aid Kit_

He flipped the symbols around with the device and they morphed into a first aid kit. Ryunosuke put his phone away before he opened the kit and started grabbing antibiotics, bandages, and medicines. He looked down at Chiaki, who was staring up at him with eyes full of fight… and fear.

"Is it okay… if I treat you?" Ryunosuke hesitantly asked.

The older boy saw the small tense the green samurai's body made, at the sudden request. Then, he weakly nodded his head. Ryunosuke couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, but he immediately went to work with treating his boyfriend.

The blue samurai gave one more glance at Chiaki, as his fingers grazed the edge of his shirt. When the young boy didn't protest he slowly lifted the fabric up. The wound was huge. It took up the majority of the green samurai's midsection. It was angry red and a small amount of blood was still dripping out. Black marks bordered the wound, where the skin was burned to a crisp. The severity of the injury only made Ryunosuke feel worse about not being able to better protect his lover.

He dug into the kit and pulled out two damp towels. He folded one up and placed it gently on the green samurai's head, and took the other and started to clean the blood around the wound. Chiaki instantly hissed and his body cringed at the feeling. Ryunosuke looked at him worriedly and stopped.

"D-don't s-stop." Chiaki stuttered.

The blue samurai understood that he needed to get him treated, but it was hard for him to treat his boyfriend's wounds without hurting him more. Chiaki noticed the hesitation in the older boy's eyes and released a shaky sigh.

"L-listen, I'm f-fine. Just don't s-stop."

Ryunosuke slowly nodded before he returned to cleaning the wound. Once he was done washing off the blood he took some medicine and started applying it to several areas of the injury. He tried to ignore the pained gasps that the young boy was trying to hold in, as he tended to the agonizing wound. He took a pad and placed a decent amount of medicine on it, before placing it on top of the green samurai's midsection. Chiaki couldn't hold back the scream that left his lips. He covered his mouth with his hand as a few tears rolled down his cheek. The pain was excruciating, and for a second he felt like he was going to pass out.

Ryunosuke wanted to stop. He didn't want to push the young boy any farther, but he knew he stopped then he would never finish. In fact, he would probably get some smartass remark by the green samurai if he did.

The blue samurai took the roll of bandages and started wrapping them around the young boy's abdomen and chest. Chiaki's entire midsection was completely covered in bandages by the time Ryunosuke was done. Finally, the blue samurai took out a needle containing antibiotics and injected it into the young boy. With the worst injury taken care of the older boy went to attending the smaller ones.

The greens samurai was covered in cuts and bruises, nothing nearly as serious as his chest wound but Ryunosuke treated them all the same. The treatment process was silent the whole time. Besides the earlier comments from Chiaki no other words had been exchanged. The blue samurai wasn't sure whether the lack of conversation was good or bad.

He dipped his finger into the remaining medicine and reached up the young boy's face, where a small cut was resting upon his cheek. Chiaki tensed as Ryunosuke started stroking the medicine on, but relaxed as the feeling of the blue samurai's thumb rubbing against his cheek seemed to sooth him. The green samurai took this time to look into the older boy's eyes, as he was focused on tending the wound. Hidden in his eyes he saw concern, guilt, and… love… Chiaki was shocked at the sight, but was once again afraid to look anymore into it. This man was his enemy… at least… that's what he thought. The young boy didn't know what to think now. All he wanted was answers…

"Why?" He whispered.

Ryunosuke paused in applying the medicine to gaze at the young boy.

"What?"

"W-why… did you… well you know… go so far for me… back there?"

"Back there... You mean the cliff?"

"Everything. I know you Ryunosuke. At least… I did…You were the best swordsman I ever knew. You could've cut me down easily during our fight. And when the Gedoushu showed up, you could've left me there to get overpowered by them. And then when I went over the cliff, you could've let me drop. It would've been an easy win for you. A few more seconds and I would've been good as gone in that ocean. So why didn't you let me go?"

"…Because I couldn't. Chiaki you are everything to me. If I lost you… I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah right, it looks like you've been doing well since you switched sides and changed your feelings towards everyone… and me…"

"I never switch sides Chiaki! I told you before I'd never do that. I'd rather fall in battle then serve for the Gedoushu. And I would never betray anybody from our team. Nobody, especially you."

Chiaki looked closely at the blue samurai. He wanted to believe him. He really did, but he just couldn't. What the older boy was saying sounded all the same. Nothing felt different, at least, not the way he wanted it to. The green samurai sighed in defeat as he looked at Ryunosuke.

"Your lies sound all the same to me, and that just means that they're as meaningless as they were before."

"Chiaki I'm to lying!"

"Then just tell me the fucking truth! That's all I want! Is that too much to ask?" The young boy screamed.

"I've been telling you the truth! You just aren't listening!"

"Really, because it all still sounds like lies to me!"

Ryunosuke clenched his fists in frustration. He wasn't getting anywhere with Chiaki. He wasn't getting any closer to getting back his lover.

"Just admit it Ryunosuke, and all this will be over with. Just admit that you left us, that you left me, that you went to join the Gedoushu and that like them you want to drown us and this world in the Sanzu River."

"No! Chiaki I never did. I told you before, even if I had joined the Gedoushu, I would still love you. If there is one person in this world I can never betray it's you. You are my everything Chiaki! I will always love you, whether you believe me or not."

Something in the blue samurai's voice shook Chiaki inside. His words sounded so sincere and… loving, but could he trust him? Could he trust a Gedoushu? But… was Ryunosuke even a Gedoushu. If he was then all these feelings wouldn't be there. Right? Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe the blue samurai still loved him, but he was still hesitant. The young boy needed proof. He needed to know that Ryunosuke was telling the truth… that he loved him.

"Prove it," he whispered.

Ryunosuke was surprised at the request, but felt his heart swell with determination. This was his chance. If he failed here, then it might as well be game over.

The blue samurai reached a hand behind Chiaki's head and rested the other one upon his cheek, tenderly stroking the young boy's face once again. Then slowly, he bent down and captured his lover's lips in a gentle kiss.

Chiaki was shocked as the older boy's lips pressed again his. He should be moving, should be fighting back, should be protesting, but he can't. The concern, the honesty, the _love_ all flooded into him from the sweet kiss. It made all his doubts and fears melt away. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the blue samurai's neck and pulled the older boy closer to him. Deepening the kiss and making the young boy feel overwhelmed with a warm and magical feeling. The hatred and anger was leaking out of his body as the kiss continued. Chiaki then knew that this was no lie.

When Ryunosuke cautiously pulled back and looked at Chiaki he never imagined seeing the young boy wearing a cheeky smile, a small blush upon his cheeks, and eyes full of trust and love.

"Chiaki?" Ryunosuke hesitantly asked.

The green samurai's smile only grew as he gazed up at his lover.

"Ryunosuke."

"Chiaki!"

The blue samurai couldn't help the tears that spilled from his eyes, as he embraced his lover and starting attacking him with kisses all over his face.

"Hey hey, calm down Ryunosuke," Chiaki giggled, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Oh my god! Do you know how worried I was!? I thought I lost you! I thought you would never believe me!"

"I'm sorry okay… I'm sorry. I was just, so filled with anger. All I could think about was fighting and thinking that you betrayed us. But, don't take it personally man. I thought Genta was a traitor too, so I didn't just throw you under the bus."

"I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Ryunosuke laughed. He was overjoyed at the return of his boyfriend. The blue samurai embraced his lover again and buried his face in the cinnamon locks, as Chiaki buried his face in Ryunosuke's shoulder. Suddenly, the older boy's Shodo Phone rang. Ryunosuke took the device from out of his pocket and recognized the yellow samurai's name upon the screen.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ryunosuke! Thank goodness, are you okay? Did you find Chiaki?" Kotoha asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, and I yes found Chiaki. He's back to normal. Did you find Genta?"

"Yes, I did! I found him in the woods near an old shrine. He's back to normal too! Mako-chan just texted me not too long ago telling us to meet up with her and Tono-sama. Genta and I are on our way. We'll meet you guys there!"

"Sounds good! See you soon."

"Tell Chiaki that I'm glad he's back! See you guys soon!"

The older boy hung up the phone, and looked down at his peaceful boyfriend.

"That was Kotoha. She told me that Genta's back to normal, and that she's glad that you're alright. Also… Tono-sama needs us."

Chiaki nodded.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting!"

But, as the green samurai sat up he clenched his stomach and gasped in pain. Ryunosuke clutched Chiaki and mentally slapped himself for forgetting about his condition.

"Right… I forgot I was roasted by those Sakomatos," the young boy panted.

The blue samurai looked at his lover with a serious look on his face.

"Chiaki-"

"Now don't you tell me that I'm not allowed to fight."

"But C-Chiaki!" The older boy stuttered.

"No buts Ryunosuke. Tono-tachi need us. I'm sure I have enough strength to last me this battle."

Ryunosuke sighed at his lover's stubbornness.

"Buuuut… afterwards you might need to carry me home," the green samurai smirked.

The blue samurai smiled.

'_It's great to have him back.'_

Slowly, Ryunosuke stood up, lifting Chiaki up as well. The young boy held his breath as his body protested at the sudden movement, but mentally smacked it down before turning to his boyfriend with a smile.

"You ready to go," he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Then the two samurai dashed through the forest and towards the battlefield.

**Oh my god this story is done and I'm so sad! I can't believe it's over… or is it? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** I know I said that the chapter before was supposed to be my last, but who doesn't like a satisfying ending!? Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

"I can't believe it!" Ryunosuke screamed.

Chiaki stared at his overly dramatic boyfriend as he was still absorbing the unwelcoming news. When the two samurai arrived at the fight Tono-sama told them that Chiaki and Genta were freed from Akumaro's control when he destroyed the shrine. This upset the blue samurai because it made him feel as though all his work and all his emotions were in vain.

"I can't believe that it was Tono that had freed you and not me! I mean that's just like our great Tono to save us when we're in need, but I thought I was the one who brought you back. No! No no no no no! I was not!"

The green samurai sighed.

"Calm down Ryunosuke, I don't think you should be making such a-"

But, the young boy realized he wasn't going to get anywhere. Especially, when his boyfriend was hunched over and constantly repeating "I'm a failure as a boyfriend" to himself. Chiaki was growing tired of the blue samurai's behavior and strode over to the older man, whacking him upside the head. The older boy looked at Chiaki in astonishment at the sudden painful intrusion.

"Chiaki! What the-"

"Listen Ryunosuke, I don't want to hear all this crap about how you failed as a boyfriend! Don't you remember everything you did to get me back?"

The blue samurai sighed.

"I do Chiaki, but I still feel ashamed that those actions weren't the real reason why you returned. That I wasn't the reason why you returned…"

Ryunosuke flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The green samurai sighed a slowly walked over to his lover's bed. He sat down upon the soft mattress, gasping as a small wave of pain rose from within his chest. The older boy was by his side in a second, looking at him worriedly.

"Chiaki, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Trust me that symbol you used when we got home really helped with the wound, and it saved us having to explain all this to everyone. It just hurts a little that's all."

The blue samurai nodded before he gently coaxed the young boy to lie down with him. He wrapped his arm around the green samurai's waist.

"Ryunosuke, you shouldn't be worrying about what Tono-sama or anybody says about this."

"But how can I not? You were hurt and I couldn't save you. I… I…"

"Ryunosuke! Listen, no matter what anybody says I was the one who was under control, and I think I can tell who was responsible for bringing me back."

Chiaki grasped one of the older boy's hands and looked into his eyes. Ryunosuke was taken aback by his lover's words.

"Chiaki…"

"You are the reason I am here right now, not Tono. Now, I don't want to hear anymore complaining about this okay?"

Ryunosuke smiled and nodded before placing a kiss his boyfriend's lips.

"Besides, you're too good of a kisser for that exchange back there to do no good," Chiaki smirked.

The blue samurai laughed at the young boy's comment and pulled him close. Chiaki snuggled into the older boy's body, and relaxed as he started drifting off to sleep. Ryunosuke smiled at his lover and placed one more kiss on his forehead before he settled down.

"I love you Chiaki," he whispered.

"I love you too, Ryunosuke."

**The end! Please leave a review! Thank you! **


End file.
